


What once was is lost forever

by Just_A_Sea_Lion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, Riding, Rimming, Winner's Choice, blowjob, can be read as dub con, of course there is begging I'm the one writing, read the note and proceed with caution, smutty tags to be added when the second chapter is added, they actually talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sea_Lion/pseuds/Just_A_Sea_Lion
Summary: Fnatic loses their first match against G2 after Caps changed teams. Of course, G2 decides to pick Rekkles for Winner's choice. But there are a lot of unresolved issues between Rekkles and their new midlaner, and winner's choice is nothing like it usually is.
Relationships: G2 Esports Ensemble/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Angsty chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you are one of the players depicted here or someone who knows them, don't read this ! This is a work of fiction and is supposed to be read as such.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta Scorpia_Tiger ! If we missed something please tell me in the comments, english is not my first language. Go read Scorpia's fics here, they are just SO GOOD : https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/pseuds/scorpia_tiger
> 
> This fic takes place in the Winner's choice AU, inveted by phoenixsigns, in which when a team wins they get to pick a player of the losing team and do whatever they want with him. 
> 
> **Content warnings for this fic :** (with some spoilers)  
> In the first chapter, Rekkles and Caps both consent to fuck each other but for very bad reasons. They are both hurting and kinda using sex to hurt themselves. If it may trigger you or if it's just not your thing, please don't read and take care of yourself ! If (when the second chapter is published) you're just here for the smut you can jump directly to the second chapter.

After the game, G2 was ecstatic. It was only the fourth week of the split, but with 8 wins out of 8 games, they felt on the top of the world. Beating Fnatic was only the cherry on the top. The fact that Fnatic was struggling, having only taken 2 wins, didn’t change anything for them. Well, for most of them, because Caps couldn’t help feeling bad for his ex-teammates. It was just a little afterthought though, soon drowned by the overwhelming joy and excitement of the other G2 players. As soon as they were out of the cameras’ watchful eyes, they got together to decide their winner’s choice.  
“Rekkles”, Perkz said immediately.  
“But I hear that Nemesis is so good at sucking cock.” Jankos whined. “His pretty lips are just begging for it.”  
“I want Rekkles. Beating him the first time I play ADC against him… It just feels so good. I want to ride that high. Plus Nemesis must be tired, every team wants a piece of him.”  
This last argument, even though it was made in bad faith, was sound: Nemesis was the new flavour in town and, with Fnatic losing so much, he probably wouldn’t say no to sleeping in his own bed on a weekend night for a change. 

Jankos turned to his teammates.  
“What do you all think? Everybody here has slept with Rekkles at some point, haven’t you? Don’t you want to try some Slovenian prowess?”  
“Hey!” Miky said indignantly, “Am I not enough for you?”  
“No, of course you’re enough but that’s the thing, you gave me such high expectations for your people that I can only imagine Nemesis is exceptional!”  
“Yeah…” Miky said, not convinced.  
“Mihael, babe please don’t be mad, you know you’ll always be my number one.”  
Wunder and Perkz exchanged disgusted looks, everyone knew that Jankos had the biggest crush on Mikyx and disguised it under extravagant declarations. Perkz took the diversion to ask Wunder:  
“What do you think? I will accept a majority vote but I really would love to see Rekkles on his knees after Fnatic’s first defeat against the five of us.”  
“Yeah man, we can always have Nemesis another time, but he is a fucking symbol. And he always takes it so, so well…”  
Wunder looked dreamily into the distance.  
Rekkles wasn’t Fnatic’s regular for nothing. After a loss, he loved forgetting everything to concentrate on giving his opponents’ the most pleasurable experience of their lives. Almost every player of the LEC had a not-so-secret “Rekkles file” in their brain that they used as wanking material regularly.  
Perkz grinned from his victory, but when he turned his attention back to Mikyx and Jankos, the jungler had managed to coax Miky, with the help of a lot of kisses in some unmentionable places, to make him give his vote for Nemesis. Ugh, they were both so whipped for each other.  
“Rasmus”, said Perks, “the choice is yours.”  
All eyes suddenly were on him, and Caps felt his world spinning a bit. He knew he should say Nemesis. It’s too soon to pick the ADC. Moments with Martin flash in front of his eyes. Smiles. Hugs. Sex. Watching a film together. Laughing. Martin’s tears at Worlds. The hurt on his face when he left.  
_I miss him_ he thought. Did Martin miss him too?  
_Nemesis, you need to pick Nemesis. Martin wouldn’t want to be picked. There’s too much history between the two of you. But what if he never wants you again. What if this is your chance to see him in another setting than stage matches. What if it makes the weight in your chest a bit less heavy. What if it’s your chance to have his skin against your skin again, and his arms around you. What if…_  
And before the rational part of his mind was able to talk again, Perkz asked him:  
“So?”  
And he blurted out:  
“Ma… Rekkles. “  
“Nice! I knew I could count on you! “  
Jankos mumbled something about using Rasmus’ crush against the team, but even he knew it was a sore subject, so he didn’t say it out loud.

The whole of G2 barged unceremoniously in Fnatic’s locker room, and Perkz announced: “We’re taking Rekkles.”  
“Thank God”, Nemesis said before anyone else could react, “finally a whole weekend sleeping at home. I had given up on those.”  
Rekkles said nothing, just taking his bag and walking over the five men. Perkz grabbed his ass playfully:  
“Spanking you in lane was not enough, I just needed to do it in person too”  
Caps could see Rekkles’ cheeks blushing, both embarrassed and turned on, as always when someone talks dirty to him.  
This is going to be fine, he thought. 

The ride home was rather silent, Luka was already all over Rekkles, a hand gripping his thigh and whispering filthy things in his ear. The Fnatic ADC was squirming, the situation visibly having an effect on him. Seeing his ex-captain like this made Caps a bit dizzy.  
It was probably a coincidence that he hadn’t glanced at Rasmus once since the teams left the stage. It was rather hard to ignore Luka’s attention, after all. 

They arrived at the G2 gaming house and Luka almost immediately shoved Rekkles against a wall to kiss him fervently. Martin closed his eyes, moaning and melting into the kiss. Luka shoved his leg between the Martin’s who shamelessly grinded against it. Jankos and Miky seemed to be too engaged in their own activities to pay attention, as if they had waited all night to put their hands on each other. It was probably the case, Caps reflected. These two really needed to stop using winner’s choice and drunken nights to relieve the sexual tension between them and actually start dating/fucking. 

Taking advantage of Luka’s need to breathe, Wunder interrupted them to simply pick up the enemy ADC and carry him to the bedroom. Rekkles let out a cry of surprise, followed by a string of curses by Perkz.  
“You took too long” Wunder said. Caps didn’t immediately follow, taking a few seconds to find his breath after seeing his toplaner move his ex-captain as if he was a common piece of furniture. He immediately added this to his list of kinks. 

When he arrived in the bedroom, Wunder and Luka were both all over Rekkles, taking him apart with their mouth, their hands, the ADC totally lost in pleasure, begging to be taken roughly. They took their time with him, fucking him one after the other, making him beg and beg again for release, but not granting it: G2 was not finished. When both the toplaner and the ADC of the winning team came, they looked around them to see who was next. Rasmus was palming himself and watching them intensely, needing all his willpower to not take his cock in his hand. Miky and Jankos, on the other hand, were blissed out on the other bed and would definitely need some time before they were ready to fuck anyone again.  
“Idiots” Perkz mumbled, and then he turned to Caps: “Your turn, baby Faker. He’s all yours.” 

Wunder and Perkz disappeared in the shower and Rasmus hesitantly joined Martin on the bed.  
“How do you want me, winner?”  
His ex-friend asked this in a very flat and dispassionate voice, not aggressive in the least but in the same tone as if they didn’t know each other at all. The word “winner” had an edge to it though, a hint of… something that didn’t sound very good.  
Although 30 seconds ago Rasmus got off on seeing Rekkles begging on his knees, now that he was basically alone with him (the two lovebirds half passed out on the other bed didn’t count) it didn’t feel right. Guilt crept back and he suddenly felt his insides wrench. He felt like he didn’t deserve it. Fnatic lost because of him, because he left. So he blurted out:  
“I want you to fuck me”  
Maybe it would make it a bit better if Martin was allowed to fuck him tonight. Maybe he would understand that Caps didn’t want to hurt him when he left, and that he wished him the best.  
“Ok.” The slightest bit of surprise was perceptible in the ADC’s voice, but he gestured his ex-midlaner to get on the bed. 

Rekkles was definitely surprised when he heard Rasmus’ request. Seeing how worked up the midlaner was from watching Wunder and Perkz take him apart, Martin would have thought that he would want him on his knees or something, but he certainly won’t argue against his choice. He was not here to argue anyways, he was here to give the winners what they wanted. He didn’t deserve to have an opinion after the way he played earlier. He just deserved to be used at the winner’s whims. That the winner was Caps, the one he used to think as his Rasmus, was just a bad twist of fate. So when Rasmus went on all four on the bed, he grabbed the lube on the bedside table, poured it on his fingers and began massaging the ring of muscle.  
“I’m ready, put your fingers inside me”  
There was something unsettling in Rasmus’ voice, but he mentally shrugged it off. He was at Rasmus’ mercy, and the guy was old enough to know what he wanted.  
So he pushed one finger in, and then the other, scissoring them to open the other man. Soon, very soon, (too soon?) the midlaner told him “It’s ok, I’m ready, fuck me now”  
So Rekkles rolled a condom on his length, positioned himself and pushed inside his ex-teammate. He pushed carefully, centimetre by centimetre, careful to not injure the other. “Harder”, he heard, and complied. “harder, harder, harder, I can take it, give it to me Martin, give it.”  
So he began to pound into him, the sensations on his cock making him lose his inhibitions. Yes, he thought, take it. Fucking you is apparently the only thing I’m good at in your eyes. You don’t know what you did to me. You don’t know how I felt after you left. You knew I had been left so many times before, but you didn’t care. You just took the shiny new thing that bloody Carlos offered you. We could have been on the top of the world, you and me, but you threw that away. Instead you just get to use me when you roll over my team with your new boyfriends.  
Rekkles realised that tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he didn’t try to hide them, no one was watching anyway. It just made him feel the hole in his chest even more. He kept fucking Rasmus, who was moaning under him, gripping the bed so hard his knuckles went totally white.

Rasmus had a sad smile when Rekkles started to prepare him gently. Of course he did, he would never abuse the power the young midlaner just gave him. It was just not Martin. But Rasmus didn’t want gentleness. So he asked his former teammate to fuck him with his fingers, then with his cock, and of course it was painful but pain was not a bad thing right now. It was exactly what he needed to feel better. Being fucked into oblivion, being hurt to forget that he was hurting and, more importantly, that he hurt people. Badly. He felt his insides burning and relished on the sensation, asking Rekkles to fuck him harder, pain mixing with pleasure when the other guy brushed his sweet spot. He moaned into the bed, relishing in the sensations, feeling like shit and gladly accepting his punishment. He felt tears coming to his eyes both from physical and mental pain and buried his head in the pillow to hide them. 

Mihael was slowly coming back to this world after blissful love-mak… fucking with his jungler. He groggily opened his eyes, wondering if he was really going to be able to have another round so he could enjoy the presence of their guest, who was presently making Caps moan into the sheets. He looked at them and suddenly jolted awake at the scene unravelling in front of his eyes. Rekkles was crying while fucking Rasmus, and not the good, sexy kind of crying, and Rasmus’s head was hidden in a pillow, something that closely resembled sobs making his shoulders move. This situation had so many red flags he couldn’t even begin to count them. He jumped from his bed and exclaimed  
“Guys, stop that! What the hell are you doing!”

Rekkles and Rasmus both looked like deers in headlights, hastily wiping their faces. They parted and looked everywhere except at each other or at Miky and Jankos.  
Jankos opened his mouth but Miky interrupted, looking right into his eyes:  
“Please Marcin let me deal with this. I’ll explain later.”  
And, to Caps’ surprise, for the first time since he joined the team, Jankos actually refrained from speaking.  
Miky turned back to Rasmus and Martin.  
“Guys. You need to talk this out. What I just saw was… unhealthy. I’m sorry to be blunt but you were both crying, guys, this can’t be good.”  
This, at least, got a reaction form both Martin and Rasmus, who had exactly the same movement of surprise when hearing that the other was also crying. They looked at each other, silently acknowledging the tear stains on the other’s face.  
They are so much alike, Miky thought.  
Rekkles spoke first.  
“I’m sorry Rasmus. I should never have agreed to fuck you in the mental state I was in. It was wrong of me.”  
“Oh my God Martin, shut up.” Rasmus said, but without a hint of actual anger. Just sadness and frustration. “Stop playing the white knight. You can’t be a saint. I asked you to. I asked you to go harder. I thought it would… Help, somehow.”  
“How? How was it supposed to help?” Martin’s voice was also devoid of anger. He just sounded empty.  
Rasmus took a deep breath before answering.  
“I thought… If I let you fuck me… You would know that I never meant to hurt you when I left.” He paused. “Ok, now that I say it out loud, it sounds kind of crazy, but it made sense at the time. It was a way to show you that… even if you were here for winner’s choice, I didn’t want to use it against you.”  
Miky interrupted:  
“Rasmus, when the more pressing problems will be solved, I need to have a conversation with you about how topping or bottoming is not synonymous with doing something or being subjected to something.”  
Rasmus looked at his feet, visibly ashamed of himself.  
A tear rolled on Rekkles’ cheek.  
“Rasmus” he said before his throat became too tight to utter another word.  
As Miky was occupied with Rasmus, it was Jankos who hugged Martin and let him cry on his chest (on which he had put a t-shirt when it became apparent that he was not going to get any more sex this night). He held him for a few minutes, until what had become full-on sobs calmed down a bit. He parted from Jankos, and for a few seconds seemed very puzzled about what just happened, until he picked back where he left.  
“Rasmus”, he said, “yes, you hurt me. Of course you did.”  
Rasmus looked like someone just punched him in the face, so Martin hurriedly continued:  
“But you did what was best for you, and for that you must be proud and unapologetic. You seem happy in G2 and that’s all that should matter to me. You are my friend Rasmus, or at least you were, it’s wrong of me to be so salty about you leaving. You should do what makes you happy. I just…” He hesitated, but he was determined to say everything that was on his chest. “I just wish you had told me. It’s not a secret, every fan knows this.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice when he said this. “But I had to learn about it in the fucking newspapers. You were my friend, I trusted you, and you couldn’t even spare a fucking text.”  
His words may have sounded harsh if the end of his sentence hadn’t been muffled by tears. He clenched his fists, feeling his nails against his palm, trying to anchor himself in the moment to keep the grief from coming back full force.

Caps looked completely wrecked, his arms draped around his knees with his head resting on them, Mihael was petting his back to try and soothe him. Watching him was gut-wrenching to Martin, who was already chastising himself for his honesty. I wasn’t worth it if it made Rasmus feel like that. He was the older one, he could have lived with it.

When Caps finally talked, his breath was still shaky but he seemed determined to see this through.  
“I’m sorry I was such a coward” Rasmus stopped to take a few ragged breaths. “I was so afraid of seeing the disappointment on your face that I couldn’t bring myself to tell you, I really tried, several times, but then the word got out and it was too late. I have not excuses, you have every right to be angry. I was so sure of myself when I took the decision but when it was time to tell you I just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. I’m so sorry…”

And, as the younger one also finished his speech in tears, Martin pulled his friend into his arms. They hugged for long minutes, Miky and Jankos silently watching them. Marcin was discreetly wiping a tear too.

When they parted, Mihael talked again:  
“We’ll stop asking Rekkles for winner’s choice. I think you both need some time to sort this out, at your own rhythm. It’s good that you were able to talk about it. I’m sorry Rekkles, I should have known it was not a good idea to have you. G2 won’t make this mistake again. 

Half an hour and a long hot shower after, G2 (Perkz and Wunder were here too, after having been kept away of the whole thing by a stern text by Miky) sent Rekkles back to his apartment in an Uber, Mihael making him promise to send a text when he’s home.

G2 then gathered around Rasmus, all of them sleeping in the same bed tonight, a strong and sturdy presence for their new midlaner. Wounds were going to take time to heal, but they were on the right path. Nothing was ok at the moment, but it was going to be, one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is FINALLY here ! Sorry for the wait, orgies are so difficult to write, I'm never doing that again XD  
> I hope you like it !  
> Many thanks to my beta, Scorpia_Tiger, orgy specialist. Go check her fics here ! Her G2 fics are a classic, but if A/B/O is your thing, please check her recent Rekkmade, I've read it at least a million times, it's SO GOOD. Link to the fic here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291553/chapters/66680101  
> Also, you may notice that in this chapter the players don't use condoms. They definitely should ! They have multiple partners and have sex with a lot of different people, that the definition of unsafe sex x) This is a fantasy of course, but don't do this at home ! If you have orgies, or any kind of sex, use protection. <3

True to Mihael’s word, G2 never picked Rekkles again, and Fnatic never picked Caps. The three times Fnatic won in the span of two years, they picked Perkz, Miky, and Perkz again. Miky was a walking wet dream, but Perkz’ legendary cockiness was just too strong to not want him on his knees. If they had won a few more games in 2020 they might have picked Wunder though; some of the Fnatic squad had needs that weren’t met since Broxah’s departure. Yes, Hylissang liked burly guys. “What do you want guys, I’m a simple man” he said when the others teased him about it. 

G2 picked Nemesis, and Jankos liked it so much that he had to promise Miky afterwards that he was still his favourite Slovene. They picked him a second time anyway. When Selfmade joined, they picked him as a “welcome in rivalry” gift, and at some point Caps asked timidly for Hylissang, a wish that was obviously granted, the whole G2 squad being unable to resist the puppy eyes of their genius midlaner. Hylissang was so sweet and so shy when he was the centre of the attention, that they spoiled him and gave him the best night of his life.  
When G2 won the final, with a clean 3-0, they arrived in Fnatic’s locker room with the firm intention to ask Selfmade to follow them. His plays were the whole reason they lost the previous week, and Jankos had some stuff to… unfurl with him.  
“We want Selfmade,” Perkz said after barging without knocking.  
“My turn to invade your jungle,” Jankos added with a grin.

Selfmade opened his mouth to utter a scathing answer but was interrupted by his captain who walked to the enemy team and said:  
“If you’re still interested, I’m ready to come with you. I… I want it”, his cheeks blushing slightly while he said the last part.  
The room fell totally silent. A few seconds passed, and Miky quietly said: “Are you sure, Rekkles?”  
Miky’s voice seemed to have shaken Oskar out of his own stupor, because he said:  
“I can do it Martin, no problem. Don’t do this for me.”  
He wasn’t there in 2019, but the others had made sure he knew what he needed to know about the situation.  
Nemesis, in the background, scowled at Selfmade’s words, his fist clenching as his eyes threw daggers at Jankos and Perkz, but he didn’t say anything, even if he would rather not have Oskar go to the enemy’s den.  
“I want to do it.” Martin repeated. “Caps and I talked a lot since the last time. I can say I am over us, and we discussed this situation beforehand. I also worked with my therapist on my kinks and I am confident that it’s now a healthy way to cope with defeat… especially with a team I can trust.”  
“You talked about _Winner’s choice _with your therapist?” Bwipo asked incredulously.  
“I talked about my kinks, not the… details.”  
The G2 squad looked at each other, silently nodding.  
“Ok Rekkles. We’ll lay some rules to be sure everything goes well. But if you’re so intent on having me fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, who am I to say no? Or maybe I’ll come on your pretty face, you sure seemed to appreciate doing that to me last week.” Perkz said, grinning when Rekkles face turned crimson.  
“Let’s go!” Jankos said enthusiastically  
Rekkles said goodbye to his teammates and followed the G2 members to their shuttle. He smiled to Rasmus, who smiled in return. This time, Perkz kept his hands to himself under the watchful eye of Miky, but tensions still ran high. __

__When they arrived at the gaming house, Miky sat them all on the large bed.  
“No touching yet,” he said with a no-nonsense tone. He kept talking: “Ok, we are going to use colours as a safeword. Green means keep going, orange means we’re in a dangerous zone and need to take things slow, red means we stop everything and then talk. Any one of us can safeword, not only Rekkles.” When he said that, he looked Rasmus in the eyes, who nodded firmly.  
“Please guys, if anything is wrong, say something. You can use the colours, but you can also just talk. The others will listen and act accordingly. Everyone is ok with that?”  
After hearing the five of them saying “yes”, Miky declared himself satisfied and let his captain take the lead, as he usually did during Winner’s choice. Rekkles just had time to see the support give a peck on the lips to his jungler before Perkz sat on his lap, facing him.  
“So, Rekkles, you said you want this… Tell us more about what you want. Do you want to be good for us, to be our little slut for tonight? Did you imagine this moment often in the past few months? How many times did you touch yourself imagining this, hm? The great Rekkles fantasizing about his team losing so he can get fucked by all of G2…”  
Rekkles was beet red again, and couldn’t deny how much this talk turned him on, the feeling emphasized by the gazes of the other four players who watched the scene. He felt his dick get hard in his pants and bit his lips to not embarrass himself further. But Perkz wasn’t going to let him get away with it. He got even closer to Rekkles and let his own crotch rub against the other one’s, eliciting a moan. Perkz took an authoritative tone:  
“Tell me how you imagined this or you are in for a very, very long time without being allowed to come.”  
Martin mumbled something inaudible.  
“Louder, please”, Jankos said, startling Rekkles who hadn’t realised that the jungler had come closer, too focused on the team captain. Jankos kneeled behind the powerless ADC and started to run his hand through his hair, playfully pulling from time to time.  
“Idliketowearyourjerseyplease” Rekkles finally repeated, burying his face in his hands. Perkz definitely was startled at this, but soon his face was sporting a huge grin.  
“Oh my God, did I hear that right?” Wunder said. “The pride and joy of Fnatic wants to be fucked wearing a G2 jersey?”  
“I love that idea,” Miky said. He had moved from the bed to sit on an armchair in order to have a better view of the scene. Caps was sitting on his lap, cuddling against his support. “What do you think Ras? Do you want to see that?”  
Rasmus blushed but nodded enthusiastically. Perkz spoke again:  
“Show us your face, Rekkles. You act like a blushing maiden, but you’re just a depraved slut. Keep your jersey for now, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you wear mine. You just need to show that you deserve it first.”  
He got out of the other captain’s lap and made himself comfortable on the bed.  
“Let me see how you use your mouth, and then I’ll see about letting you wear my jersey.”_ _

__Martin felt his breath hitch at the commanding tone and immediately got on his knees on the bed.  
The other ones watched with envy but let their captain go first. Wunder stayed on the bed while Jankos joined Caps and Miky.  
“This is my Miky, Rasmus, find your own”.  
He used a playful tone, but Rasmus still let him take his turn and the jungler immediately buried his nose in his boyfriend’s neck and whispered something in his ear. They were adorable, Rasmus thought.  
On the bed, Rekkles was mouthing Perkz’ cock over his underwear, and soon stopped teasing and took the glans into his mouth. Luka moaned appreciatively, encouraging the other ADC to keep going, to take more and more in his mouth.  
“You’re so good at this. You waited for this all day, didn’t you? Some part of you hoped to lose so you got to show me how much you love my dick.”  
Martin moaned approvingly around the cock, sending shivers through the captain’s back.  
Unnoticed to the two ADCs, Wunder gestured to Caps to come to him, letting the lovebirds to their own designs. He immediately obeyed, intrigued about what the older one had in mind. The toplaner put his fingers in front of Rasmus’ mouth: “Suck on them, make them nice and wet”.  
This caught the attention of the other Martin, who stopped sucking to watch Caps enthusiastically take two fingers into his mouth. Enraptured by the scene, he did not notice that Luka was getting impatient until he grabbed his hair, asked for a colour, and fucked his mouth as soon as he heard “green”.  
“Focus”. And he was obeyed, Rekkles sucking twice as hard to make up for his mistake.  
Perkz’ breathing was starting to get erratic when Martin was surprised by the feeling of a wet finger grazing his entrance. He now knew better than to stop, but he couldn’t help but falter, wanting to look at the person -Wunder, he deduced in spite of the lustful haze he was in- who was now slowly working a finger in. He whimpered when one finger became two, scissoring him open, brushing intermittently against his sweet spot but never focusing on it. He was a right mess, hard and leaking from the sensations of the cock in his mouth and the fingers in his ass, when he suddenly felt a hand on his cock, not squeezing, not giving him what he really needed, just caressing it to make him utterly mad. He was moaning around Perkz’ cock, pleading moans, _anything, please, give me anything, I want to come_ , he thought but couldn’t say. Suddenly the cock deserted his mouth and the G2 captain was coming all over him, more precisely all over his Fnatic Jersey. He knew it was on purpose and he was even more turned on by the idea. He moaned shamelessly, but both the hand on his cock and the one in his ass retreated, leaving him breathless on the bed, unable to register his surroundings for a few seconds. The first thing he saw when he came back to his senses was Jankos and Mikyx, the latter straddling the former, who was watching the scene like he had never seen anything sexier. “Stop, love, I’m gonna come, stop, ah…”. The support obeyed, and Rekkles couldn’t see his face but he could bet it was sporting the proudest grin. His eyes then came back to the three people on the bed with him. Rasmus talked first:  
“Are you ok? How was it? Can you give me a color?”  
“Green. Yes, it’s… it’s perfect.” _ _

__He knew he was blushing, conscious that he just called ‘being fucked with two fingers while sucking someone off without being able to come and ending up covered in come’ perfect, but, well, it was what it was.  
Rasmus patted his hair, something to ground him while Perkz kept going:  
“Your precious jersey is all dirty now”, he said in a mock comforting tone, “I wonder what you’re going to do about it.”  
Rekkles looked at him with hopeful eyes, but Luka wasn’t going to make it easier for him. He took a deep breath and asked, still blushing furiously:  
“Please, can I wear your jersey?”  
Wunder pinched one of his cheeks, but the embarrassment was totally worth it when Perkz finally took off his jersey and gave it to him. Martin sat on the bed and put it on.  
“Say cheese!” said a joyful voice, and Martin looked up for a few seconds to see Jankos snapping a picture with his phone. He immediately lowered his gaze, fixing it on the mattress and wishing he could disappear in it. He knew what he looked like on this pic: half naked, only wearing a G2 jersey, painfully hard, and already fucked-out.  
“Is this ok?” Miky said “Nobody who is not here tonight is going to see this picture, but we can delete it if you want.”  
“It’s fine” he answered, still not able to look at him in the eyes. He was actually ashamed of how much the knowledge that there was evidence of his depravity on Jankos’ phone turned him on. _ _

__“So, who’s next?” Perkz said. “He’s quite good with his mouth, if anyone wants a try. Still need to stop being distracted so easily, but a good cockslut anyway.”  
“Can I go?” Rasmus said. “I can promise you are all going to love this.”  
Of course, everyone approved, curious of what their midlaner had up his sleeve.  
“On your hands and knees, Martin.”  
Martin looked at him with curious eyes but obeyed silently, positioning himself in the middle of the bed. Rasmus came behind him and whispered something in his ear. None of the others could hear what he said, but they all saw the ADC nodding and, more surprisingly, moaning. Four pairs of eyes were watching them so intensely, Martin felt them burning on his skin. Caps grabbed his ass and carefully parted the cheeks, admiring how utterly vulnerable the man in front of him was. Rekkles was trembling with anticipation, his arms already threatening to give out. Then Rasmus put his mouth on his hole and began licking. The ADC’s reaction was immediate, he moaned loudly and collapsed face first on the bed, burying his head in the sheets. The midlaner adjusted his posture and kept licking, flattening his tongue against the hole, then putting the tip inside the already loosened ring of muscle. He alternated licks at the wall and on the outside with basically fucking the other with his tongue, not showing signs that he had any intention to stop soon.  
But the rest of G2 wasn’t watching their midlaner. No, all their focus was on Rekkles. The state he was in was… indescribable. The sounds that came out of his mouth were the filthiest thing they had ever heard. He was pushing against Rasmus’ tongue, his hands fisting the bedding, and he was moaning and begging and cursing and making incoherent sounds.  
“Aaaahh Rasmus, oh my god, oh my god please don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop please, ah, ah, oh fuck, right there, just like that, yes please, OH YES, OH FUCK”  
Of course watching the Fnatic captain totally losing his mind because he was being tongue-fucked by the G2 star midlaner while himself wearing a G2 jersey was basically ruining all future porn for them, because it could never compare to it. But at the same time, this raw sexual experience was incredibly intimate. They all had slept with Rekkles on several occasions, whether because they had been chosen as winner’s choice by Fnatic or because their team had chosen him. And Jankos, once, at All Stars.  
But they had never seen him like this. This was something, they could all guess, that only some very special lovers experienced. Caps obviously already had, but Rekkles, by accepting that he did it in front of them, was offering them something very private. And so, so hot.  
Perkz could feel himself getting hard again, while Wunder, Miky and Jankos were stroking each other through their clothes, torn between the need to watch the scene and the need to have their own erections taken care of. Miky was already grinding against Janko’s hand, who soon slipped it in his pants to grab his support’s cock, making him grunt.  
Still, G2 was not going to watch the hottest thing they had ever seen without commenting. Perkz, of course, started.  
“Wow Rekkles, you really like that, don’t you? He’s such a pretty mess, don’t you think so Martin?”  
“I admit I was surprised at Rasmus’ idea, as Rekkles is supposed to please us and not the contrary, but it is definitely a nice sight. I’d like to see how he’d react if it was you who rimmed him. I’m sure it would be worth it.”  
Rasmus and Martin both imagined the ADC coming undone under the G2 captain’s tongue and moaned together. Well, Martin’s sound was more of a sob than a moan at this point.  
Miky and Jankos didn’t say anything but listened all the same, the support had his eyes closed and was exposing his neck which was being ravaged by his boyfriend. Jankos was rock hard and he managed to never lose sight of the two players, moaning softly in Miky’s neck. _ _

__On the bed, Martin seemed completely out of this world, while Caps hadn’t stopped his ministrations. The ADC now desperately mewled and whimpered, not able to form words anymore, his tone still pleading for release. Tears were running down his cheeks, but it was obvious for any observer that he was feeling pure bliss. Rasmus finally accompanied his tongue with a hand on Martin’s cock, only needing a few strokes before the ADC was spilling on the bed, shouting Rasmus’ name while he came.  
The midlaner had been hard the whole time and started to put a hand on his cock when he was interrupted by his captain who had come from behind him. He let himself lean into Luka’s embrace and shuddered when Luka replaced his hand with his own, and even more when he began to stroke him while talking into his hear, low enough so it seemed intimate, but loud enough so the others could hear.  
“You were so great Rasmus, what a show you gave us, it was so hot, let me take care of you now. You liked it when Martin said it could have been me rimming Rekkles, didn’t you? You like seeing me with him? Your two captains together? You like to see him all pleading and moany and begging under me? You’re going to be able to see it again soon, I feel like I have another round in me, if he wants it. I’m going to make him scream my name, just for your pleasure, Rasmus.”  
The midlaner soon came with a shout, the pictures that Luka made flash in his mind mixing with the incredibly hot sex he just had with Martin tipping him over the edge.  
Miky came soon after, muffling his moans by biting Jankos’ shoulder. Wunder next to them was showing more control by only stroking his cock through his underwear, but it was clear that he was going to need to have his turn quickly.  
Not immediately though, because Martin “Rekkles” Larsson was presently laying on the bed, and he was clinging to Rasmus, who was gently petting his hair. The ADC was staring into space, seemingly not registering his surroundings.  
“He just needs to be taken care of for a bit, then he’ll be ready to continue.” Caps said softly. _ _

__Perkz got up and disappeared in the bathroom for a few seconds, coming back with a pack of tissues and a glass of water that he offered to the ADC. He joined Caps in gently stroking him, waiting calmly as Martin slowly pulled himself together. After a few minutes he looked quite embarrassed but also back to reality and signalled that he was ready by saying “fucking green” unprompted and getting back on his hands and knees.  
“Eager, hm? I think Martin here is dying to have his way with you,” Luka said.  
“How do you want me, Wunder?” asked Rekkles, his voice still a bit shaken.  
“I’m gonna let you do the work. I’m just going to lay back and watch you work for it. Stretch yourself for me, and then fuck yourself on my cock.”  
Jankos tossed him the lube and Martin immediately got to it, putting two fingers inside of him. He was still loose from earlier, so he didn’t waste any time. He added another digit and scissored them, brushing against his prostate and moaning at the feeling. He was so exposed, fucking himself on his own fingers with four pairs of eyes watching him. He should be past shame at this point, he knows, but he can’t help to feel the need to hide. Instead, he positioned himself on the toplaner’s cock.  
“Can I?”  
“Be my guest, and give the others a good show.”  
Martin lowered himself on the other man and immediately loved the feeling of being so full. He hadn’t have a cock in him in quite some time and Wunder happened to have a very nice one. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He opened then again when he felt Wunder’s hand slapping his ass. (“Color ?” “Green. Do that again.” “Giving me orders, really? I can get behind that.”) And then he started to move. He went up and down on the toplaner’s cock, trying to go deeper each time. He tried different angles, until he found the one that made him see stars. His cock was still soft, but he’d be damned if he didn’t have other ways to take his pleasure. Somehow, Wunder managed to time another slap just when he hit his sweet spot again, and it made his eyes roll back in his head with pleasure.  
Wunder then put his hands behind his head, his posture obviously meaning ‘I’m just here to chill and enjoy it’. He managed to keep a mostly straight face, which was frustrating Rekkles greatly, because he liked to see the effect he had on his partners. He tried to outdo himself, making good use of his leg days at the gym to bounce on the other’s cock, trying to think about what could make the other man finally react. He remembered the last time he was in this very room, when Wunder and Perkz took him apart with their fingers, tongues and cocks. If his memory served well, he might have found an idea. Carefully, he slowed his pace and put his mouth on one of the other man’s nipples, circling it with his tongue while contracting his muscles at the same time to increase the pressure on his cock. In this position he couldn’t watch the toplaner’s face, but he was almost sure he could hear his breath hitch, which was all the encouragement he needed. He sucked on the nipple, moaning around it, and even tentatively nipping at the skin. Yep, that was definitely a grunt he just heard. Nice.  
He switched to the other side, using his hand on one nipple and his mouth on the other. He finally got full on moaning from the toplaner, so he just didn’t stop. He moved his mouth on the torso, going up to suck on the neck next. It was a challenge to not lose his rhythm while doing so, but he was not the type to be afraid of challenges. He nipped at the offered throat, one hand still toying with a nipple. Wunder wasn’t trying to refrain himself anymore, he moaned and whimpered beautifully under the ADC’s mouth. He had grabbed his hips and accompanied his movement, his fingers gripping in a way that would surely leave marks. Rekkles decided that it would only be fair to leave marks of his own and started to suck a hickey on his partner’s neck. That was it for Wunder, who came with a “Ah, fuck, Rekkles, your mouth” that made the ADC proud. _ _

__“In the end, you were the star of this show Martin, not our guest!” Jankos said mockingly. “I don’t think I heard you moan like that for a looong time, maybe when we had Kobbe over and he used his Splyce knowledge…”  
“Shut up Jankos” growled the toplaner, blushing slightly.  
“He is right you know, you were a very nice sight. I’m gonna lick you all over next time.” Miky said.  
“You two are a fucking nightmare together, I preferred when you were pining pathetically, at least you had something else to do than being on my back.”  
“Guys, stop talking shit, it’s not polite for our guest,” Perkz interrupted. “And Jankos, I think it’s your turn, so if you don’t want it to be skipped, you should get going.”  
“Are you ok Rekkles ?” Miky asked. “You must be exhausted, we can stop here if you want. I can take care of Marcin and I’ve already came.”  
“No, I want to please you all. And… Maybe…” He look towards Perkz hesitantly.  
“Yes, I’ll fuck you again, for real this time.” the captain said. “It won’t be said that you left G2’s gaming house without getting the proper Luka Perković treatment.”  
Martin shuddered. He didn’t know why, but hearing Perkz say his own name, with the Croatian way to pronounce “Perković”, never failed to make him horny. Associated with such a promise, it was enough to feel himself harden again. The Croatian talked again.  
“Your turn boys, but don’t make him come. He will come for me.”  
His tone sent shivers to Rekkles’ spine.  
“Great, I love edging. Especially when I’m not the one it’s being done to.” said Miky quietly, with an eerie smile on his face. The support had been nothing but kind and caring the whole night, but the way he said that creeped him out a bit. The next round was going to be interesting.  
A few minutes later he was on his hands and knees, being fucked by Jankos while he was sucking off Miky. The jungler was hitting his sweet sport every time, making him moan around the support’s cock. He was hard again but didn’t even try to put a hand on himself, knowing that Perkz was watching. He was going to obey, he was not going to come until he was allowed to. He focused on the cock in his mouth to try and forget about his own, sucking and licking and swallowing around it the best he could. His plan went off tracks when Jankos put his hand around his length and started to stroke the tip with his thumb. Martin whimpered at the feeling, losing his focus. Mihael didn’t seem to mind his sloppiness, rather shooting an appreciative glance at Jankos.  
“Don’t… make him come… Luka said no.” he reminded him, slightly out of breath.  
“Oh, I know, but he’s going to be a good boy and not come, isn’t he? He’s not going to come from just my thumb, that would be a shame.”  
Rekkles whimpered again, and tried to talk, but the words spoken with a cock in his mouth were not understandable. Miky grabbed his hair.  
“What are you saying?”  
Jankos kept slamming into him and kept stroking his glans.  
“Please, please Jankos stop, I’m gonna come, please I don’t want to come now, I can’t…”  
“You don’t want to come for me, only for Luka? That’s cute… Even if I tell you you can, you won’t?”  
“No, I want… to be good… But if you keep going… I can’t… Please…”  
Perkz, with all his assurance, couldn’t deny that seeing his most powerful adversary on the rift begging to not come, so he could come for him and only him later, was an image he was not going to forget soon. He went on the bed and took his jungler’s hand far from the ADC’s length.  
“It’s ok pretty boy, I’ve got you. You’ll come after, just for me.”  
Saying that, he couldn’t resist caressing the tip of the cock with the palm of his hand, spreading the precome and eliciting a strangled cry from the ADC. But Rekkles bit his lips and managed to contain his orgasm.  
“This is the sexiest thing ever.” Miky declared. “Now get back to it Martin, Marcin will be nice from now. I can’t wait to come in your mouth.”  
Indeed, Jankos kept his hands on Rekkles’ hips and fucked him thoroughly, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend’s face. Now that the ADC wasn’t distracted, Miky was coming undone under him, moaning shamelessly while looking directly into Jankos’ eyes. That didn’t keep him from praising Rekkles, whose nose was buried in his dark curly hairs.  
Seeing Miky orgasm with a loud moan tipped Jankos over the edge too, and the three men collapsed on the bed soon after.  
They cuddled for a bit, Jakos spooning Miky who was running his hands into Martin’s hair. _ _

__Then Martin looked into Luka’s eyes, and they both knew cuddle time was over.  
“Out of the bed, everyone. He’s mine now.”  
His voice was no-nonsense, and everyone obeyed instantly.  
“So, Rekkles, tell me what you want. We already all had our ways with you, but you’re still not satisfied?”  
“I want you,” said the ADC with a hoarse voice. “I want you to fuck me.”  
“Oh, that I will. Until my name is the only thing you remember. But before that, you have to be good, especially if you want to come again tonight. And take off the jersey. As much as I enjoyed seeing you in it, I want to admire my prize fully.”  
Martin hastily stripped off. He was now completely naked under one, no, five hungry gazes. The others were all watching, and he felt suddenly self-conscious. But Perkz didn’t let him dwell on it, and pushed him on the bed. He kissed Martin’s chest, then his shoulders and traced the tattoos with his tongue. The Fnatic captain tried to reciprocate, putting a hand on the other’s chest, but Luka firmly pinned the offending hand to the bed.  
“Don’t. You’re mine and I won’t be bothered while I enjoy what I rightfully won.”  
Martin grabbed the bedding to stop himself from touching the other man. Luka was still taking his time to explore with his mouth, nipping at the neck that was offered in front of him, then sucking on a nipple. He was going to move again when he heard a sound coming From Rekkles’ throat, and saw his fists clenching the bedding. So he stayed on the nipple, abusing it a bit with his teeth, which made Martin moan in pain.  
“Color?” asked Miky from the side of the bed. “Green, don’t stop. Pain… pain is good.”  
Perkz looked up.  
“You need a firm hand, don’t you Rekkles?”  
“Yes, please, I need it.”  
Luka slapped the inside of Martin’s exposed thigh, making him whimper. He kept whining while Perkz kept biting what felt like every inch of skin.  
When he got tired of playing with his food, Perkz made him go on all fours, lubed his cock and went right in. Martin was loose from earlier, but he still grunted in pain and bit his lips. But when Luka didn’t start moving immediately, Martin moaned wantonly, adding “Come on, I’m not going to break”.  
So Perkz didn’t hold back and started pounding freely into him. But taking only his own pleasure, even if the other man clearly didn’t mind, wasn’t really satisfying, so he tried different angles until he found the one that made Rekkles shout his pleasure again. He kept going at a punishing pace, knowing that it was the mix between pain and pleasure that made the other ADC see stars. Rekkles soon was babbling again, and Perkz was thinking about putting something in his mouth, when he heard something quite… _interesting_  
“Oh yes, keep going, please _captain_ I need this, yes.”  
Perkz stopped abruptly. “How did you just call me?”  
Rekkles seemed to snap out of a zone.  
“No-nothing, sorry, won’t do it again.”, he stammered.  
But of course, Luka wasn’t having it.  
“I asked a simple question, Martin. I’m going to ask again, for the second and last time. What did you call me.”  
It took Martin a few seconds to answer, but he took a deep breath and said, flustered:  
“I… I called you captain. It’s something I used to do with Peke and I… didn’t really get to do it again after you know? So it just slipped out, sorry, I won’t do it again.”  
“Oh but you will call me captain. I like it. Maybe I should make the others do it too…”  
“Yeah, sure, count on that.” Miky said sarcastically.  
But when Perkz turned to look at his teammates, Caps was intently looking at the floor. Yes, Rekkles clearly wasn’t the only one in the room with unresolved captain issues. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.  
“It’s ok, Martin. I’m usually their captain, but I can be your captain for tonight.”  
And with that he went back to fucking him. He held Rekkles’ hips, which were still sensitive from Wunder’s fingers, making him whimper. But the pain was soon forgotten with a more urgent matter. Perkz hadn’t touched Martin’s cock once and the Fnatic ADC felt like he couldn’t hold it for long. Between two moans, he managed to say :  
“Ahh… I need… Please Perkz can I come? I want to come.”  
“If you ask nicely, sure.”  
Martin knew exactly what the other man wanted, and, of course, he wanted it too.  
“Please Captain, please let me come, please…”  
Luka kept fucking him, hitting his sweet spot at every thrust, and put his hand on his length, but nothing more yet. The friction was just enough to make him crave more, but did nothing to actually relieve him.  
“Please touch me, I need more, I just need to come, please!”  
His tone was on the verge of whiny, and he started rutting in the hand, trying to chase the pleasure that was denied.  
“That’s it, work for it, be good for your captain.”  
Saying that, he tightened his grip, making the other one lose his mind.  
“Captain, please tell me I can come, I want to be good, please let me come?”  
In the back of his mind, Luka was impressed that Rekkles still thought of waiting to be allowed to come. His desire to please was strong.  
“Yes Rekkles, you can come. Come for me, come for your captain.”  
He chanted the word until he came with a cry, soon followed by Perkz who shouted “fuck, Rekkles” as he orgasmed. _ _

__Immediately after, Luka took the other ADC in his arms, and just held him while he nestled in his neck.  
“You were great Martin. You were perfect. I’m so proud of you. You did so well for all of us. We had a wonderful night thanks to you.”  
A chorus of voices joined the praise, and Wunder and Caps put their hands on Rekkles’ back. The Fnatic ADC didn’t seem ready to let go of Perkz, his face was still hidden in the other’s neck and he was clutching him with a hint of desperation.  
“It’s ok, take your time, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be there as long as you need. We’re all here for you.”  
Miky brought a comfortable blanket and draped it over them like a cocoon before going back on Jankos’ lap. Perkz gave him a grateful look. Rekkles slowly detached from the G2 captain, took the blanket to wrap it around himself and closed his eyes.  
“No Rekkles, the bed is disgusting and a shower wouldn’t be too much for you either.”  
“Nooo. Wanna stay in bed.”  
“Miky, would you be kind enough to go run a bath while I convince sleeping beauty here?”  
The support immediately got up, despite the protests of his boyfriend who unsuccessfully tried to keep him in his arms.  
But even when the bath was filled, Rekkles, half asleep, still refused to get up. Perkz sighed and said : “Martin ?” while looking at Wunder. The toplaner immediately took the hint and picked up the other Martin bride-style, ignoring his indignant shriek, and carried him to the bathroom where he delicately put him in the bath.  
“There” he said, satisfied, “stop whining and do what you’re told.”  
Rekkles was going to retort when Rasmus slipped into the bath and started rubbing soap on him. All grievances forgotten, Martin leaned into the touch while the others took turns taking a shower. (Marcin and Miky took their together, but couldn’t really enjoy this couple moment, as they were soon dislodged by a disgruntled Wunder who “just wanted to go to bed, goddamit”).  
When the water cooled, they went out of the bath and Rasmus took Rekkles to the guest room (which was Jankos’ old room, now that he was sharing full time with Miky), wishing him good night and thanking him again with a kiss on the forehead.  
Then it was Perkz who got under the cover with him, leaving him space on the bed but silently putting his hand on Martin’s side, to show that he was here._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it ! Thank you so much for reading.  
> As I said it was hard to write, it seemed quite repetitive at some point, I hope you didn't get bored.  
> If you want to leave a comment, you'll make my day ! Kudos are of course always cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you leave a comment I'll be the happiest author on the planet ! Kudos always warm my heart too. Stay put for chapter two in which we'll finally have the Rekkles/G2 shameless smut we all deserve.


End file.
